


Little Black Dress

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Typické špičkování, nothing really happens, v základě pětistránkový popis
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Střípek ze života Anglie a Francie. Napsáno jako dárek k narozeninám pro hvězdu českého hetafandomu, Glaceu~





	Little Black Dress

Po několika hodinách zvuk šicího stroje za zdí konečně utichl.

Arthur zavrčel. Snad teď bude mít konečně trochu klidu! Zachumlal se do své deky ještě hlouběji a znovu upil čaje. Nechápal, jak ten žabák mohl po náročných schůzkách mít ještě energii k čemukoliv kreativnímu. Ale už to tak bylo; zatímco Spojené království upřednostňovalo nevrlé schoulení se do deky a upíjení horkého černého čaje, Francouzská republika se obvykle vrhla do nějaké tvořivé činnosti. Arthur byl pak obvykle povolán k výsledku – aby pochválil obraz, nově složenou skladbu, báseň, jídlo. Nutno uznat, že Francis byl vynikající téměř ve všem, do čeho se pustil. Až to bylo otravné. Co bude muset Arthur pochválit tentokrát?

„Mon Angleterre! Přestaň se tu tak nespolečensky zahnízďovat a pojď se podívat na můj nejnovější výtvor!“

Arthurovo obočí zaujalo bojovnou pozici. „To to nemůže počkat? A „nespolečenský“? Ty jsi zase společenský až příliš. Nech mě laskavě spát!“

Francie naklonil škádlivě prosebným tónem hlavu. „Pojď. Dostaneš sladkou odměnu.“ A už ho tahal z jeho křesla. Anglie se nechal vytáhnout a jen v ponožkách vyklopýtal na chodbu za svým francouzským přítelem. Francie ho už chtěl odtáhnout do svého pokoje, ale Anglie zaujal rozhodný postoj. „Než se budu muset potýkat s tvými výtvory, nejdřív bych se rád osvěžil,“ oznámil rozhodným tónem a zamířil do koupelny. Nějaký Francouz mu přece nebude říkat, co má dělat!

Po chvíli vylezl Angličan z koupelny – opásaný jen ručníkem a vytřásající si vodu z vlasů.

„Zde jsi!“ vykřikl Francis, který na něj čekal na chodbě, teatrálně, chytil ho za ruku a odvedl do svého pokoje, který byl hned vedle Arthurova. („Společný pokoj už nikdy více,“ vyjádřil se Arthur po asi měsíční zkušenosti. Francis s ním výjimečně souhlasil, nechali jejich původně velkou ložnici pro dva přepažit a už nikdy se o tom znovu nemluvilo.) Arthur ve Francisově pokoji byl jen párkrát, ve skutečnosti se mu na míle vyhýbal (kromě těch příležitostí, kdy ho Francis výslovně pozval, a to pak většinou bývala tma a Arthur se příliš zajímal spíše o majitele pokoje než o pokoj samotný.)  
Byla to světlá místnost s podlahou z bílých prken a zdmi jemně nažloutlého, vanilkového tónu, provoněná levandulemi, které kvetly v truhlíkách za oknem, na stěně visely umělecké černobílé fotografie a postel byla zasypána záplavou měkkých polštářků. Pokoj byl obecně označován jako „obydlí umělecky založené bytosti, která se zajímá o vše krásné“, nebo také „odporný představitel toho nejhoršího, co si lze představit pod pojmem 'francouzská rustikalita'“.

„Co jsi zase stvořil?“ zeptal se Arthur s rezignovaným výrazem a založil si ruce.

Francis musel potlačit poznámku o tom, jak jsou Britové roztomilí, když jsou naštvaní a oblečení jen v ručníku, která se mu drala na jazyk, a otočil se raději ke svému dílu. Vedle šicího stoje stála krejčovská panna zahalená bílou látkou, ke které přistoupil a velkolepě látku strhl. „Et voilá!“

„Šaty,“ okomentoval to Anglie suše po kratší pauze.

Francie si jakoby hluboce dotčen položil ruku na srdce. „To je má vlastní kreace podle nedostižné Coco Chanel! Nelíbí se ti to ani trochu?“

„Víš, že neměním svůj názor, totiž že francouzská móda je nenapravitelně frivolní. Chci říct, co bylo špatně na korzetech a slunečníčcích? Ale,“ pokračoval Arthur a popošel blíž k šatům, „práce to není vyloženě špatná. Je vidět, že sis našel další ženský koníček, který ti jde. Jen nevím, kdo ti je bude nosit.“

Francis zamlaskal. „Uvažuju o tom, že bych je dal snad Monaku, co myslíš? Jen je potřebuju na někom vyzkoušet, abych viděl, jak vypadají v pohybu.“

Arthurovi se v očích začal sbírat děs. „Ne. Ať tě to ani nenapadne!“

„No tak, Angleterre~ Dostaneš odměnu, jak jsem slíbil!“

„Ne!“

„Vždyť toho po tobě zas tolik nežádám. Prosím!“ žadonil Francis a podíval se na Arthura svýma očima nevinného koťátka s růžovou mašlí.

„Ne!“

„Ale no tak, jsem si jistý, že-“

„V žádném případě!“

„Ach, Angleterre... Ujišťuji tě, že tvá mužnost jistě neutrpí žádnou újmu.“

Anglie se ironicky zasmál. „V šatech s volánky, to určitě.“

„Nebuď tak svázaný konvencí, mon amour! Nakonec, kdo určil, že se určité cáry látky hodí jen pro určité lidi? Co je to oblečení? Pod nimi je vždy jen prosté lidské tělo z masa a kostí. A i v něm pak sídlí nekonečný duch, stejný u každého z nás, ne?“

„S volánky.“

Francie si povzdechl nad přízemností svého druha. „Jestli máš stále obavy, tak já jsem už na sobě něco podobného měl a nic se mi nestalo, jak jsi jistě měl tu čest přesvědčit se~,“ dodal s typickým lehce úchylným výrazem.

Na to Anglie jen pozvedl obočí, přesvědčen o pravém opaku. „To pozor na jazyk, můj milý příteli. Pokud vím, ani jednou jsem nevyslovil, že mám strach. Jen nemám náladu na tyhle tvé věčné...“

„Anglie má strach~!“

„Hlouposti!“

Francouz však nepřestával dětinsky prozpěvovat, zatímco obcházel kolem Anglie a štípal ho do tváří. „Přiznej si to, nemáš koule na to si obléknout šaty!“

„Tak už dost! No dobře,“ zavrčel Brit nakonec. „Oblékni mě do toho.“ Promnul si oči, jak byl ještě trochu rozespalý.

Francisovi se zablýsklo v očích. „Postav se sem, prosím,“ pošťouchl ho do středu místnosti, svázal si vlasy stužkou, kolem krku si přehodil krejčovský metr, do pusy chytil pár špendlíků a začal svlékat šaty z figuríny. Pozorně je přeložil přes opěrku květovaného křesla, vytáhl ze své skříně krabici a vytáhl z ní jakési černé, krajkové kousky látky.

„To je zase co?“ zeptal se Anglie.

„Punčocháče a negližé. Potřebuju vědět, jestli se ty šaty nebudou někde hrbit. Udělej to pro mě, mon lapin~“

Arthur vrčel, ale nechal Francii natáhnout mu řečené spodní prádlo. Musel odvázat ručník a na pár nepříjemných okamžiků vystavit svou nahotu okolnímu světu, ale Francie se choval přirozeně a dokonce se ho ani nepokoušel nemístně obtěžovat. (Lascivního olíznutí rtů si Anglie už ani nevšímal.)

Nejdříve ho nechal obléct si dámské prádlo a pak mu natáhl punčocháče, jednu po druhé. Jemně mu je naroloval až vysoko nad kolena a urovnal okraje. Pak vytáhl podvazkový pás (Anglie se vlastně ani nedivil, že jeho milenec má něco takového ve skříni), utáhl mu ho kolem pasu a začal ho pečlivě upínat. Anglie se cítil nervózně kvůli vší té něžné pozornosti, která mu byla náhle, nečekaně věnována.

Pak násedovalo lehké černé kombiné, které mu bylo navlečeno přes hlavu. Anglie se zavrtěl, protože mu moc nesedělo. Francie se kolem něj ale hned párkrát otočil a upravil tenké kombiné na drobnější mužskou postavu.

„Vypadám směšně,“ mručel Anglie, když se podíval do zrcadla.

„Jsme teprve na začátku, udrž svou netrpělivost na uzdě, mon cher,“ napomenul ho Francie.

Pokračoval v oblékání: teď přišly na řadu nově ušité šaty. Anglie zjistil, že se vlastně skládají z několika kusů, do kterých bylo nutné se obléct. Francie ho ustrojoval do dalších a dalších vrstev, pobíhal kolem něj pilně se špendlíky a nitěmi, tu povolil, tu zabral, tu zapošil a šaty na Arthurově těle začaly postupně nabírat tvar lichotící nositeli. Vrchní šifonová blůzka, která byla šitá na míru krejčovské panně, se samozřejmě musela výrazně upravit, ale Francisovi se to podařilo tak, že téměř nebylo poznat, že šaty, které měl teď na sobě jeho milenec, byly původně šité na ženu. Francis zapnul jednotlivě každý knofllíček od pasu až po krk a jeho blízkost brala Arthurovi dech. Vyjma oněch občasných příležitostí, zahrnujících různé až akrobatické kreace, zběsilé tempo a zrychlený dech, si držel Francouze raději dál od těla a snadno znervózněl, když se mu ten perverzní vinař dostal moc blízko na kůži, například když se úchylně přitočil při vaření čaje a zašeptal mu do ucha jakýsi dvojsmysl. Arthur neměl cizí doteky obecně příliš v oblibě.

Kupodivu, nyní to nebyla úzkost, co ho přepadlo, jako spíš zvláštní druh opojení. Francisova samozřejmá přítomnost, jemná vůně růžové vody (že by si jí dneska výjimečně na sebe naplácal méně než obvykle?) a sebejisté ruce, které mu klouzaly po těle a pod nimiž se z volně visících kusů látky stávaly hezké šaty. Bylo v tom jakési voyeurské potěšení, sledovat Francise při činnosti, ve které byl tak zručný. Stejně tak bylo zvláštní potěšení vidět sama sebe v nezvyklém oblečení. Arthur sotva zadržoval dech, když sám sebe sledoval v zrcadle; jeho štíhlé, šlachovité a podle něj poněkud disproporční tělo zahalené v ženském šatu působilo najednou úplně jinak – elegantně a graciézně. Nebo působilo by, kdyby z šatů nekoukala rozježená blond kštice s nakrčeným kontrastním obočím.

„S tím bychom mohli něco dělat.“ Francis, který mu právě zřejmě četl myšlenky, mu projel prsty skrze vlasy a zatahal.

„Au! Co to děláš, ža-“ začal se Anglie ohrazovat, ale to už Francis plavně odtančil do koupelny, odkud se vrátil s hromádkou nejrůznějších lahviček a krémů.

„V žádném případě!“ řekl Arthur prudce, ale Francie se na něj prosebně podíval. „Prosím... Pro jednou mě nech, hm?“

„Doufám, že ta odměna bude velká,“ zamručel Anglie, ale sedl si na židličku zády k zrcadlu. „Jediné, co po tobě budu chtít: zůstaň s tou pinzetou co možná nejdál od mého obočí!“

Francis řečenou pinzetu poněkud zklamaně odložil, ale pak se mu do obličeje vrátilo nadšení, když si kolem sebe vyskládal všechny propriety. Na tohle Anglie jen tak nezapomene.

Oba muži hodnou chvíli seděli naproti sobě: Anglie téměř nedýchal, jak se snažil nerozfoukat pudr (a jak mu všechny ty vůně dráždily nos), zatímco Francie se s velkou péčí věnoval každému obličejovému rysu svého přítele. 

Hbitě a navyklými pohyby nanesl podkladový make-up, zvýraznil několika rozmáchlými pohyby lícní kosti, na které nanesl tvářenku, korektorem zamaskoval nerovnosti, pak nekonečně dlouho ometal Arthurův obličej velkým měkkým štětcem a rozšiřoval obláčky pudru, stejného odstínu jako Angličanova bledá pleť, a pak se vrhnul na okrašlování nejvýraznější části obličeje: Arthurových zelených očí.  
S až děsivě nadšeným výrazem vytáhl čtyři nebo pět válečků, ze kterých se vyklubaly postupně řasenky, extra objemné řasenky, tekuté oční linky, bílé oční tužky na zvýraznění spodního víčka... Anglie už litoval, že mu to kdy dovolil. Ještě ho píchne do oka! Nervózně se zavrtěl a snažil se dostat svůj obličej do bezpečnější vzdálenosti, ale Francie mu to nedovolil. Jemně, ale pevně ho chytil za bradu, zašátral po svých brýlích, které občas nosil na čtení, nasadil si je a vedl pečlivě bílou linku po okraji řas. Když měl Anglie svůj obličej tak blízko toho jeho, najednou ho posedla neodolatelná touha začít tu tvář před sebou divoce posévat polibky, kousat ho do rtů a vykašlat se na pečlivě pěstovanou antipatii.  
Jenže právě v tu chvíli se Francis odtáhl, usmál se a přetřel Arthurovy rty, připravené ho začít líbat, třešňově červenou rtěnkou. „Hotovo, excellement! Angleterre, pokochej se sám sebou.“

Anglie se zvedl ze židličky a nejistě se zakymácel na vysokých podpatcích. Pomalými, vratkými krůčky se otočil k zrcadlu a užasl. Byl téměř k nepoznání! Šaty mu sedly – přiléhaly tam, kde měly přiléhat, a vlály tam, kde měly vlát, od kolen byly vidět hezké štíhlé nohy v černých punčochách a všechny části těla, které Arthur na sobě neměl rád, rafinovaně zakrývaly. Byl bezvadně nalíčený a s krátkými vlasy – které mu právě jeho samozvaný stylista čepýřil do rozpustilého dívčího vrabčího hnízda za pomoci velké láhve laku – vypadal jako nadějná mladá hvězda filmové nové vlny. Dokonce i obočí se Francisovi podařilo nepozorovaně nalíčit světle hnědou a uhladit, takže nepůsobilo tak kontrastně jako obvyklá naježená černá.  
Arthur na sebe zíral s otevřenou pusou.

„Líbíš se sám sobě?“ poškádlil ho Francis, který mu zatím zapnul kolem krku šňůru perel a právě hledal ve skříni vhodnou kabelku.

Arthur se na něj podíval – samotný symbol ležérní elegance, i když napůl nacpaný ve skříni. „Co podnikneme?“ zeptal se lákavě.

„No, když jsi teď pro chvíli žena, vidím v tom bezvadnou příležitost k-“

„Ať tě to ani nenapadne!“

„Chtěl jsem říct, že bychom mohli jít na nějakou výstavu, nebo do restaurace,“ vysvětloval Francis spěšně. „Nikdo tě nepozná.“

Arthur měl nejdřív chuť mu říct, ať si trhne nohou – to má pořád plnit nějaké jeho rozmary? - ale pak té myšlence přišel na chuť. Francie v brýlích s kostěnými obroučkami a volným culíkem vypadal velmi přitažlivě. Mohli by si užít zábavný večer.

„Klidně,“ pokrčil rameny, hrající rozmarnou dívku.

„A co není, může ještě být,“ blýsklo se v očích Francie při pomyšlení na zábavu, kterou si dozajista ještě užijí – mnohem později té noci.


End file.
